


Secrets Stolen From Deep Inside

by costia_gray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: Today was the day. She was going to come out with it all. It shouldn’t matter anymore if someone saw. Itdidn’tmatter. It was past time for her to be brave.





	Secrets Stolen From Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://yeehawlw.tumblr.com/post/183896713820). There's a portion of the dialogue in here ripped straight off this post that I cannot take credit for, and there’s a canon line or two sprinkled in. The rest is all mine.
> 
> Also a big thank you to my buddy, baileyrhapsody! Your input means a lot, my friend, and I so appreciate you putting up with me.

“You have _got_ to relax.”

Alex sighed, smoothing her hand down the front of her dress for what had to be the hundredth time. She looked fine and she knew it, but she was anxious so she fidgeted. She turned to face her amused, exasperated companion with a sheepish grin. Kara was so pretty in her pink dress, her blonde hair falling down past her shoulders in perfect, flowing curls. She was a vision, especially in the mid-afternoon sunlight. And she was Alex’s.

Today, she just had to admit as much.

Which, really, shouldn’t be that complicated. Kara had been around so long now she was an honorary Danvers. Eliza and Jeremiah had taken to Alex’s “friend” immediately and treated her like a second daughter. Alex was pretty sure her parents liked Kara more than they liked her sometimes, and she was glad for it. Kara was the best part of Alex’s life and her parents’ approval meant a lot to both of them, even if Alex had never admitted it was (and always had been) more than a friendship.

The problem here was two-fold.

All of her previous significant others (the few that there’d been) were boys. Sure, they were all short-lived and had tapered off altogether halfway through her undergrad, but they’d set the precedent. Until recently, her mother had _still_ asked after Mark, a guy she’d dated for _one summer_ between her sophomore and junior year at Stanford before she’d finally realized she was gay.

Then, of course, her parents didn’t _know_ she was gay. Sure, she’d stopped talking about boyfriends. And yeah, she’d been bringing Kara home for events and holidays longer than any past boyfriend. But she’d never been able to find the courage to come out to them officially. It was a really, really big deal and something she’d really struggled to come to terms with. She’d just never felt like it was the right time.

Nine years later, she’d never found that ideal _right time_. Her parents had never asked if she was gay so she’d never told them. She knew she was a coward. She knew holding back was pointless. Her parents were very open-minded and accepting, and they truly did adore Kara. Keeping this secret wasn’t benefitting anyone anymore. She had to woman up and come out of the damn closet.

“Alex.” Kara placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “Listen to me. It’s gonna be okay. Your parents are good people and they love you. They’re not gonna care that you’re gay. You’re still Alex, their daughter, and they _love you_. You know that.”

“I know,” Alex admitted, blowing out an annoyed breath. “I know. You’re right. I just— I don’t even know how to begin. It’s their anniversary, babe! How do I— How am I supposed to even broach the topic?”

Kara pressed her lips together, gazing at Alex with soft eyes, genuinely understanding. “You know them, sweetheart. You’re overthinking it. I know you can do this if you’re ready. But _only_ if you’re ready.”

“I can’t put you through this anymore, babe,” Alex sighed. She had to fight the nervous habit of running her fingers through her hair; she wouldn’t have time to fix it again. “It’s been long enough, and you’ve been so patient.”

For nearly a decade of their lives, Alex’s irrational fear and cowardice had forced Kara to lie and deflect and act against her honest nature. They lived openly in National City, but the second they were back in Midvale, Kara had to pretend to be something she wasn’t in Alex’s life because Alex was scared. No matter how many Danvers family gatherings or events or holidays Alex brought her to, she sat through being called “Alex’s friend” without comment or complaint. She never made demands, or got upset, or did anything but empathize, remaining unwaveringly kind and supportive. She had never once tried to push Alex to come out to her parents before she was ready.

Kara deserved so much better than Alex’s shit.

“I mean, you’re way better at having difficult conversations with Mom,” Alex pointed out. Her voice had gone up an octave, high and a little nervous. Just the thought of telling Eliza shook her. “Remember when you told her you were gay?”

Kara frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. “_You_ told her I was gay.”

Alex blushed, raising an eyebrow at her partner playfully. “I mean, who can remember who told what when?” she asked faux-innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

“She found weed in your purse,” Kara continued, undeterred. A hint of a smile flickered across her lips; she knew Alex was doing this to try to calm herself and played along dutifully. “So you shouted ‘Kara’s gay!’”

Alex laughed, the memory filling her chest and belly with a comforting warmth. It had been a tense moment at the time, but Kara’s shocked expression and stammered acknowledgment that Alex’s outburst was true had broken the ice and stopped Eliza’s “drugs are bad” speech in its tracks. Instead she’d awkwardly congratulated Kara — which was probably actually the weirdest part of the whole incident — and left the room looking a bit dazed. She’d taken Alex’s weed stash with her, but she’d accepted that loss for the greater win.

“That’s right,” Kara teased her, long arms slipping around Alex’s neck. “Laugh it up, my little comedian. How about I out _you_ like that tonight? Huh?”

Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and tugging her in close. She could tell by Kara’s little gasp she’d surprised her. She was kind of surprised herself; she usually insisted they keep the PDA minimal to nonexistent in Midvale to avoid word spreading to her parents. Any other day she’d probably have pulled Kara’s arms down and whispered a weak apology.

But she was already feeling better, calmer, like her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Today was the day. She was going to come out with it all. It shouldn’t matter anymore if someone saw. It _didn’t_ matter. It was past time for her to be brave.

“Just remember why you’re doing this, Alex.”

Alex instantly softened, sliding her sunglasses off and hooking them on the front of her dress. She looked into hopeful blue eyes with a tender smile on her lips. She knew she couldn’t let this be like any of her previous attempts right then and there. She had to go through with it. For Kara if not for herself.

“I’m not gonna let you down this time, okay?” Alex stroked the small of Kara’s back, her tone firm and sure. “You’re the daughter they always wanted. They’ll be stoked we’re getting married, you know? They’re already constantly gushing about how good you are for me. God knows I’d be a useless piece of shit without you.”

Kara gently swatted the back of her neck. “Don’t forget I’ve been around a long time, Alexandra Danvers. Your parents think you’re the best thing in the universe even without my influence. I’ve heard them say so. Stop talking so badly about my awesome fiancée.”

Alex’s stomach filled with happy butterflies, her heart swelling in her chest, and she smiled widely. She felt an irresistible urge to pull Kara in close and kiss her properly… so she did. Fear be damned — she had a _fiancée_, a woman willing to be her _wife_, and she wanted the whole world to know it.

Kara was the one to ease back and rest their foreheads together. She beamed at Alex, her eyes crinkled at the corners the way they did when she was really happy, hands tight on her neck.

“I love you,” Alex said softly, smiling a little shyly. She’d never kissed Kara so brazenly in her hometown. Midvale wasn’t conservative, but the small town, everyone-knows-everyone vibe could feel a little repressive and make her self-conscious

Right now, though, she felt fearless.

“I love you, too,” Kara replied. She looked so happy and so proud as she lifted a hand to brush across Alex’s cheek. “And not that I mind kissing you in front of the whole town _at all_, but I think we should get inside. The vow renewal is about to start.”

“No, we have— _Oh._ Crap,” Alex sighed, checking her watch. “We better get in there. Mom will definitely notice two open seats in the front row.” She dropped a kiss on Kara’s lips, reaching down to lace their fingers together, squeezing maybe a little too hard.

Kara didn’t even flinch. “It’s gonna be okay, Alex,” she murmured, kissing her forehead and squeezing right back. “Just wait until your mom’s had a little wine at dinner, yeah?”

“Probably wise,” Alex smirked.

**X**

The vow renewal was a quick, painless affair. The ceremony was condensed and, while formal, not quite to the standards of a real wedding. Still, it was incredibly sweet and a bit surreal to see her parents repeating their wedding vows in celebration of thirty years of marriage. They had always had such a good relationship and been so aspirational. They were really good together, so well-matched.

Alex liked to think she’d found her match, too.

At dinner, Alex sat on her mother’s left and Kara sat on Alex’s left, surrounded by chattering extended family she could barely stay engaged with. They didn’t truly need her contribution anyway; Kara had always been the more sociable of them and was more than capable of keeping Alex’s relatives talking and happy. Which was good because Alex was too busy watching her mom and dad make their way onto the dance floor, laughing and having a great time, surrounded by several other couples. The turn-out to this thing was pretty impressive, honestly. Alex hadn’t realized her parents _knew_ this many people.

“Hey.” Kara’s voice in her ear and hand on her shoulder startled her, making her heart jump and race faster for a few moments. But the stifled amusement on Kara’s face made her roll her eyes and knock her shoulder into her fiancée’s. _Hard._ “Ouch! Play nicely. I was gonna ask you to dance.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, smirking. “That didn’t sound like asking to _me…_”

Kara pushed back her seat and rose, her eyes bright with amusement. She extended her hand for Alex to take with a dramatic flourish. “May I have this dance, Dr. Danvers?”

“I’d like that, Dr. Kent,” she grinned. She let Kara help her to her feet and pull her out onto the dance floor — just in time for a slow song to start. “Uncanny,” she muttered, wrapping her arms loosely around Kara’s neck. Kara had a knack for starting on a slow song at events like this.

“Oh, I love this song!” Kara exclaimed, holding Alex around the waist as the Ed Sheeran song filled the room. More couples began migrating toward the dance floor and the lights dimmed.

Alex let Kara spin her around during the refrain, happily pressing closer to her when they came face-to-face again. For once, she didn’t feel anxious being so intimate and close with Kara in front of her family. She suspected it had something to do with the three glasses of wine she’d downed with dinner. Her tolerance was low after months spent trying to drink _less_, and she felt like she was somewhere in that space between tipsy and drunk. It was a great feeling, for the time being; it kept her mind quiet.

“Feeling okay there, Lexie?” Kara asked quietly. “You’ve had a bit to drink.”

Alex shrugged one shoulder. “Thought it might help me relax. I need some relaxing right now.”

“You’re doing great,” Kara assured her. Alex could read the concern in her expression, in the way her lips pursed and that adorable, pronounced crinkle appeared between her furrowed eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” Alex soothed her, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her nose. “I’m gonna get them off to the side and tell ‘em as soon as this song’s over.” She held up three fingers and looked at Kara solemnly. “Scout’s honor.”

The concern seemed to fade from Kara’s face but just a bit. Her fingertips pressed into Alex’s back and she hummed at the pleasing pressure, smiling at her sweet girl. She wanted to lean in and kiss Kara again but she held back this time, steeling herself. After she told her parents, she hoped she wouldn’t have to have any more qualms.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Kara offered.

The answer Alex’s mind immediately screamed at her was _yes_. Even the idea set any extraneous fears at ease. Surely Kara doing the talking could only help. But she knew she had to do this on her own. She’d put it off too long, and now she had to suck it up and tell her parents the truth. They deserved it, and truthfully, Alex needed to say it.

“I can do this,” she said softly. “I _have to_ do this.”

Kara nodded as the song came to an end, giving Alex’s hands a firm squeeze before she walked away.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she approached her smiling parents. Jeremiah’s smile only widened when he spotted her, and Alex exhaled sharply when she was suddenly being hugged by both her parents as if she was five years old again.

“Congratulations, guys.” She laughed breathlessly as Eliza slung her arm around her shoulders and kept her close. “Can we go sit down? There’s something I need to talk to you guys about and it’s kinda serious.”

Both of their expressions morphed into concern. “Is everything okay, sweetie?” Jeremiah asked.

“Are you not feeling well?” Eliza questioned, lifting her hand to lay it across Alex’s forehead.

“It’s nothing like that, Mom.” Alex carefully removed her mother’s hand. She knew her mom was just being a mom, but she wasn’t a child with a fever. If she was a little flushed, well, maybe she’d be able to cut back on the wine after this conversation.

“Well, all right,” Eliza agreed. “It looks like our table is empty. Let’s go sit down and you can talk to us.”

Alex nodded gratefully, following her parents toward the abandoned table. She caught Kara’s eyes across the room (where she was chatting with Alex’s Aunt Carol) and crossed her fingers low on her stomach. Kara smiled, her nod of encouragement lifting Alex’s spirits. She could do this. She could do anything with Kara on her side.

Her parents looked at her expectantly, worriedly, when they’d all sat down. Her dad even reached out and laid a hand on top of hers. “Are you sure everything’s all right, Alex? You look…nervous.”

Alex turned her hand over and gave Jeremiah a quick squeeze. “I’m sure.” She flashed him a shaky smile. “I mean, I am kinda nervous. This is a, uh, pretty big thing, and I’ve been keeping it from you guys for…a while. A…really long while.”

Eliza’s eyebrows furrowed and she gave Alex a gentle, encouraging smile. “You know you can tell us anything, Alex.”

In all honesty, it was Eliza’s reaction Alex had always feared most. Her mom had always been the more critical parent, the one holding Alex to high standards that she worked hard to meet. There had been a period of time when she’d first started at Stanford that she’d struggled to adjust and achieve the way her mom wanted her to. The disappointment in Eliza’s voice when she’d admitted she’d had to drop a couple of courses during her first semester still stung all these years later.

Their relationship had always struggled, but it was better now than it ever had been. A lot of that was thanks to Kara, ever the mediator. There had been plenty of fights over the years that she’d smoothed over, and now what Eliza was saying was true. They were communicating more than ever before and Alex felt more comfortable talking to her about most things.

But when it came to this, the fear was still real, mostly because of her own insecurities. She had never been great at dealing with her internal issues.

She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, just for a moment, summoning up as much courage as she could. Her heart was racing, the sound echoing in her ears. The same mantra ran constantly through her mind.

_It’s time. It’s time. It’s time. It’s time._

“Okay, I’m just going to say it because if I get too caught up in explaining, I’m never going to get it out. A-and I _have to_ get it out.” She took a breath meeting Eliza’s eyes first, then Jeremiah’s. “Mom, Dad…I’m gay.”

Her parents barely blinked. Alex stared at them, waiting for a response, watching as they exchanged a look. What the hell was that? She was dying here and they were looking at _each other_?!

Then Jeremiah turned to her, _beaming_. “Well, it’s about time, honey! Good for you!”

Alex’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

They _laughed_.

“My beautiful Alexandra,” Eliza sighed, wrapping both her arms around Alex’s shoulders. “You have many wonderful qualities but subtlety is not one of them.”

Alex’s jaw snapped shut and she frowned, completely stunned. She had hoped for a good reaction, but she had never anticipated her parents already knowing. “But— But _how_? How did you know?”

“Keeping a secret disagrees with you, sweetie.” Her mother’s blue eyes gleamed knowingly.

“Carol’s been telling us ever since you were eight years old,” Jeremiah chuckled, “and you’d cling to Josie when you hugged her goodbye.”

Alex blushed, feeling the heat up to her ears when she thought about her former best friend. They’d had a falling out in high school and hadn’t spoken since. Looking back, she’d definitely had a little bit of a crush on her, although it was nothing compared to how she’d felt about Vicki.

It was seriously amazing she’d convinced herself she was straight for so long before Kara.

“And then there’s Kara, of course,” Eliza noted, smiling at her husband. Jeremiah nodded his agreement.

“What about Kara?” Alex asked, a bit defensively. She had no intention of denying their relationship, but she wasn’t sure where they were going with this.

Jeremiah began counting off on his fingers as he spoke. “She’s been at every family event for the past decade. You share a loft with her that has a sectioned off bedroom — _one_ bedroom with _one_ bed. You go on vacations to rather _romantic_ locations together. Her Facebook says she’s ‘in a relationship’ without a name attached. Frankly, Alex, she’s the center of your life.”

Alex ducked her head. She’d never realized how completely unsubtle they’d been. She’d thought she was doing a good job keeping her sexuality and true relationship with Kara private around her family, but she should have known better. Her parents were both brilliant people. It shouldn’t be such a surprise to her that they’d seen through her this entire time.

Of course, the sharing a bed bit particularly was a dead giveaway.

“So…does that mean you’re okay with it? I’m not…letting you down?” She met her mother’s eyes, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“_Of course not_,” Eliza asserted, her eyes never leaving Alex’s. “Your being gay could never let us down. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re our daughter, and we love you.”

“Your mom’s right,” Jeremiah agreed, rising from his seat to wrap his arms around both women. “You’re still our brilliant girl, honey. Nothing could ever change that.”

Alex grinned, fighting back the emotion swelling up in her chest and letting herself sink into her mom and dad. Tension she’d been carrying for _years_ began to ease away, and a few tears even slipped down her cheeks before she could force them away. She’d hoped for acceptance like this, but she’d never imagined it would be _this_ good.

“And, for the record, we adore Kara,” Jeremiah told her, kissing the crown of her head before straightening. “She’s been so good to you all these years and—”

“She’s family,” Eliza finished. “And she’s made you so happy, sweetie. That’s all we want.” She and Jeremiah exchanged smiles before she returned her attention to Alex. She brushed the few tear stains from her daughter’s cheeks tenderly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t— Thank you,” Alex breathed, overwhelmed. “Thank you for being so understanding. And I’m sorry—”

“No apologies,” Eliza interjected again, taking Alex’s hands in her own. “We’re just happy you finally felt ready to tell us. Isn’t that right, Jeremiah?”

Alex’s father nodded, grinning as he gave Alex’s shoulder a brief squeeze.

Alex bit her lip again, debating whether or not she should tell them about the engagement, too. Her hesitation lasted only a moment before she confessed: “I asked Kara to marry me.”

Both of her parents’ eyes went wide, and Alex laughed as she was pulled into a crushing double hug and congratulated. This time the tears did fall and there was no stopping them. She could tell her mom was bursting with unasked questions but before one could escape, Jeremiah was pulling them both to their feet, his arm sliding around Eliza’s waist.

“Go get your girl, honey,” he said. “Go tell her there’s no need to hide anymore.”

Alex nodding, smiling tremulously as the older Danvers walked back toward the dance floor. 

She turned on her heel, eyes searching out Kara and landing on her within seconds, chatting with one of Alex’s insufferable cousins. She stared for a few moments until Kara raised her head, the barely masked exhaustion on her face disappearing when she saw Alex hurrying toward her.

They met in the middle in a shadowy corner near a side entrance. Kara immediately grasped Alex’s upper arms, searching her eyes worriedly for signs of any upset. Alex chuckled breathlessly, wrapping her hands in the sides of her fiancée’s lacy pink dress.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Kara lifted one hand to wipe tears from Alex’s cheeks. “Alex, you’re crying! What happened? Did they freak out? Were they mean to you? What did they say? You have to tell me _som_—”

Alex leaned in and crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Kara sank into her instantly, arms winding around her neck, head tilting to the side so her glasses weren’t digging into Alex’s face. Personally, Alex couldn’t have cared less. She felt so relieved, so unburdened for the first time since she’d realized she was gay. She felt free to kiss her favorite person in the whole wide world in front of family, friends, and even quite a few strangers. And for once, she didn’t care what anyone else thought.

They were forced to take a break when breathing became too difficult a task. Alex cupped Kara’s face in her hands, thumbs skimming along her cheekbones. Kara looked dazed, her eyes a little glassy, but before long, they’d focused on Alex again, and she was smiling that sweet, beautiful smile Alex so loved.

“They were okay with it?”

Alex nodded, brushing soft kisses against Kara’s swollen lips. “They said they’d always known,” she murmured, “and they said they love me and they love you and they just want me to be happy.” She pressed another kiss to her lover’s lips, tender and lingering this time. “If I’d known—” She stopped herself. It shouldn’t have mattered that she couldn’t predict such a reaction. She could have saved herself so much internal conflict if she’d just come out to her parents years ago. 

“I should have done that nine years ago,” she amended, her voice soft. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long. I’m sorry I put such a stupid weight on our relationship because I was so ridicu—”

This time Alex was the one silenced with a kiss. She sighed into it happily, clinging to Kara’s back without a care in the world.

**X**

It was well past midnight when the reception ended and Kara and Alex made it back to their hotel room. Alex’s Aunt Carol had been the one to come over and pry them apart, grinning smugly at Alex as she dragged them out of their private spot. They’d spent the rest of the night genuinely enjoying themselves: talking and laughing with the other guests, stealing kisses on the dance floor, and stuffing themselves with cake and a variety of other desserts. (Leftovers of which had been put in tupperware and thrust into their hands as they left.)

They were too exhausted to bother showering until morning, helping each other undress and change into the comfy pajamas they’d brought along instead. Kara wasted no time stretching out on her side of the bed, her right arm tucked under her head and the left thrown across her belly while Alex sought out the TV remote and looked for something to use as background noise. She couldn’t abide silence when she was trying to go to sleep; her overactive brain wouldn’t shut down for hours, no matter how tired she was.

Kara, on the other hand, could sleep through anything, anywhere, in just about any situation. Even the lamp’s light wasn’t disturbing her, and Alex knew it wouldn’t be long before she was out. She was peeling back the blankets on the opposite side of the bed when she realized something wasn’t right with this picture. Smiling to herself, she padded across the room to the closet and typed in the safe code they’d chosen that morning, extracting its contents.

Approaching Kara’s side of the bed, she sat down beside her partner and leaned in to kiss her gently. Kara hummed sleepily, her eyes fluttering open and a slow smile curling her lips. Alex nuzzled her nose lovingly. “I need you to stay awake for another minute, babe.”

“’s wrong?” Kara asked, watching Alex with half-lidded eyes. When Alex held up the item she’d rescued from the safe for her to see, Kara’s eyes were instantly wide and alert. She pushed herself into a sitting position, thrusting her left hand out.

Alex smirked at her eagerness. “Thought you might miss this. I know I did.” She opened the little velvet box in her hand and plucked out Kara’s diamond engagement ring, sliding it back onto her ring finger where it belonged. “Much better.”

“Much better,” Kara echoed. She held out her hand to admire it, adjusting it to set properly. Kara wasn’t materialistic or vain, but Alex hadn’t been able to resist going for a big, noticeable, slightly gaudy engagement ring. Kara was the best person Alex knew, unquestionably. She deserved everything, and Alex tried to give her that.

“I’m sorry I ever made you take it off,” Alex said regretfully. She lifted Kara’s left hand, kissed her knuckles, and passed her thumb over the stone, remembering how hurt Kara had looked when they’d locked the ring away this morning. She hated that she’d caused her sweet girl such pain.

“It’s okay, Lexie,” Kara assured her. Alex quirked a disbelieving eyebrow and Kara rolled her eyes playfully. “It wasn’t _fun_, but it’s okay. Everything’s different now. No more hiding, right?”

“No more hiding,” Alex confirmed, nodding seriously.

Kara reached out, tugging Alex a little closer by her shirt. Alex sank into her, raising her hands to tangle in blonde waves while their lips slid together languidly. She still tasted like the fudge brownie she’d eaten in the car on the way back to the hotel. How perfect — of course her little bottomless pit tasted like dessert.

She eased back after a minute or so, touching their foreheads together. Kara caressed her neck, and she smiled, reveling in the tender touch and the steady rise and fall of Kara’s chest against hers. She could stay like this forever, happily.

Gentle fingers grasped her chin when Kara spoke next. “I am so proud of you.” Alex’s cheeks warmed at the praise and her eyes lifted to meet her fiancée’s. “You were really brave today.”

Alex half-shrugged. “Yeah, well, if I’d been braver s—”

“Nope,” Kara interrupted, placing a finger on her lips to cut her off. “That stuff doesn’t matter. I know you’re beating yourself up, but you shouldn’t. You did something _big_ today, Alex, something that was really hard for you. You should be proud of yourself, too.”

Alex nodded. Kara knew her too well. She was happy to have gotten it out there and she still felt this sense of freedom and relief she never really had before, at least not around her parents. But after how well telling them had gone and realizing they’d always known, she also felt like a total jerk for all she’d put Kara through over the years. She knew there was no logic to mentally berating herself for something she couldn’t change, but it was a flaw she was still working to fix.

“Maybe tomorrow you will be,” Kara murmured, sliding her hands into Alex’s hair and ruffling it playfully. Alex grinned — Kara’s goal, she was sure — and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down on the bed and swallowing her surprised yelp in a kiss.

“Maybe tomorrow,” she agreed, pinning Kara’s hands together over her head. “In the meantime…” She smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“You’ll be the death of me, woman,” Kara groaned, throwing her head back as her neck was attacked with kisses.

**X**

“Kara, we’re going to be late checking out!” Alex called out, trying to conceal the exasperation in her voice. Even after nine years, Kara’s insistence on perfecting her face every morning could wear on Alex’s nerves in a time crunch. One of these days, she really was going to steal that makeup bag and hide it somewhere it would never be found.

“Two more minutes!”

Alex rolled her eyes and zipped up their suitcase. They both knew two minutes nearly always turned into five minutes, and in fifteen minutes, they’d have a late checkout fee to pay. She searched her pockets to make sure she had everything and realized for the first time her cell phone wasn’t on her person.

Frowning, she grabbed her purse first, then Kara’s. She came up empty both times. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d even seen it, really, but she knew Kara would. She had an eerily good memory.

“Hey, where’s my phone?”

Kara came to the bathroom door, pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head. Alex couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her; she looked so cute in her dark jeans and soft light green button down. Alex wanted to grab her and kiss the hell out of her, checkout fee notwithstanding, but they had no time.

“Did you check the bedside drawer? It was ringing around seven this morning, and I think you threw it in there in the hopes it would stop making noise,” Kara chuckled.

“It was ringing?” Alex’s eyes widened and she hurried to open said drawer. There was no reason her phone should have been ringing, especially so early. She was officially on vacation so she wasn’t on call.

Sure enough, her phone was laying on top of the hotel-provided Bible. She scooped it up and saw that she did indeed have two missed calls (both from Sam) and seven missed texts (two from Sam and the rest from her mom). She skimmed past Sam, making a mental note to call her if she let Kara take the wheel, and went straight to her mom, worried something was wrong. 

> **[7:24 AM] Mom:** Your father and I would like to see you and Kara for brunch before you leave. Text me when you wake up.
> 
> **[7:50 AM] Mom:** We would like to throw the two of you an engagement party if you’re interested.
> 
> **[8:41 AM] Mom:** We’ve called up to Rosie’s and made a reservation for 11:00. Will we see you there?
> 
> **[9:13 AM] Mom:** Is it safe to call Kara’s parents? I’m sure Martha would like to be involved in planning the party, too.
> 
> **[10:02 AM] Mom:** Less than an hour, Alexandra! Are you still sleeping?

Kara’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Alex sighed, leaning back into her solid warmth. She held up her phone for Kara to read. A few moments later, Kara chuckled and pressed a kiss just beneath her ear, offering her a comforting squeeze.

“Notice how it went from ‘if you’re interested’ to ‘planning the party’ in just over an hour?” Alex grumbled. “And she Alexandra’d me!”

Kara nipped at her jaw. “She loves you, sweetheart. Text her and tell her we’ll see them soon, and let’s get moving!” She kissed Alex’s cheek and pulled away, rushing back into the bathroom to retrieve her makeup bag.

“Oh, sure, now she’s in a hurry,” Alex muttered. She tapped into the text box and typed out a quick response.

> **[10:52 AM] Alex:** We’ll talk about it when we get there, Mom. See you soon.

“Alex!”

Alex huffed, grabbing the suitcase off the bed and the keycard off the dresser before following her suddenly rushed fiancée to the door.

“Coming, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t wait to hear what you guys think! I hope everyone enjoyed the sap!


End file.
